Problem: In triangle $ABC,$ $D,$ $E,$ and $F$ are points on sides $\overline{BC},$ $\overline{AC},$ and $\overline{AB},$ respectively, so that $BD:DC = CE:EA = AF:FB = 1:2.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.8 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, P, Q, R;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (7,0);
D = interp(B,C,1/3);
E = interp(C,A,1/3);
F = interp(A,B,1/3);
P = extension(A,D,C,F);
Q = extension(A,D,B,E);
R = extension(B,E,C,F);

fill(P--Q--R--cycle,gray(0.7));
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--F);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, W);
label("$P$", P, NE);
label("$Q$", Q, NW);
label("$R$", R, S);
[/asy]

Line segments $\overline{AD},$ $\overline{BE},$ and $\overline{CF}$ intersect at $P,$ $Q,$ and $R,$ as shown above.  Compute $\frac{[PQR]}{[ABC]}.$
Answer: Let $\mathbf{a}$ denote $\overrightarrow{A},$ etc.  Then from the given information,
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{d} &= \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{b} + \frac{1}{3} \mathbf{c}, \\
\mathbf{e} &= \frac{1}{3} \mathbf{a} + \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{c}, \\
\mathbf{f} &= \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{a} + \frac{1}{3} \mathbf{b}.
\end{align*}From the first and third equations,
\[\mathbf{b} = \frac{3 \mathbf{d} - \mathbf{c}}{2} = 3 \mathbf{f} - 2 \mathbf{a}.\]Then $3 \mathbf{d} - \mathbf{c} = 6 \mathbf{f} - 4 \mathbf{a},$ or $3 \mathbf{d} + 4 \mathbf{a} = 6 \mathbf{f} + \mathbf{c},$ or
\[\frac{3}{7} \mathbf{d} + \frac{4}{7} \mathbf{a} = \frac{6}{7} \mathbf{f} + \frac{1}{7} \mathbf{c}.\]Since the coefficients on both sides of the equation add up to 1, the vector on the left side lies on line $AD,$ and the vector on the right side lies on line $CF.$  Therefore, this common vector is $\mathbf{p}.$  Furthermore, $\frac{AP}{PD} = \frac{3}{4}$ and $\frac{FP}{PC} = \frac{1}{6}.$

Similarly, we can show that
\[\frac{BQ}{QE} = \frac{CR}{RF} = \frac{3}{4} \quad \text{and} \quad \frac{DQ}{QA} = \frac{ER}{RB} = \frac{1}{6}.\]In other words, $AP:PQ:QD = BQ:QR:RE = CR:RP:PF = 3:3:1.$

Remember that for triangles that share the same height, the ratio of their areas is equal to the ratio of their bases.  Hence,
\[\frac{[ACD]}{[ABC]} = \frac{CD}{BC} = \frac{2}{3}.\]Then
\[\frac{[PCD]}{[ACD]} = \frac{PD}{AD} = \frac{4}{7}.\]Finally,
\begin{align*}
\frac{[PQR]}{[PCD]} &= \frac{\frac{1}{2} PQ \cdot PR \cdot \sin \angle RPQ}{\frac{1}{2} PD \cdot PC \cdot \sin \angle CPD} \\
&= \frac{PQ}{PD} \cdot \frac{PR}{PC} \\
&= \frac{3}{4} \cdot \frac{1}{2} = \frac{3}{8}.
\end{align*}Multiplying all these equations, we get
\[\frac{[ACD]}{[ABC]} \cdot \frac{[PCD]}{[ACD]} \cdot \frac{[PQR]}{[PCD]} = \frac{2}{3} \cdot \frac{4}{7} \cdot \frac{3}{8},\]which gives us
\[\frac{[PQR]}{[ABC]} = \boxed{\frac{1}{7}}.\]